How I Met Your Father
by Pinky Barney
Summary: What if one night Rhett heard giggle from Scarlett's room
1. Prologue

A 'what if' story where one night before Scarlett went to the Mills, Rhett came early and heard giggle coming from her bedroom.

He opened the door to find his house was already dark with no one wandering around, including the servants. He sighed, realizing he was late for supper. It's still 9, but somehow everyone has gone to bed. He knew that mammy was not in her best condition, perhaps Scarlett go to bed earlier so she could dismiss her to rest. Slightly, he heard Bonnie's giggle from Scarlett bedroom.

That's weird. Scarlett whom even less motherly than a cat won't bother to entertain Bonnie in her bedtime. He even doubts Scarlett knew Bonnie was afraid of the dark.

Curious, he open her bedroom slowly, surprised when he realize it wasn't locked the way it used to be. He was amazed by the sight he sees. Bonnie, giggling in Scarlett's arms when she teased her gently. He smiled, as he thought he just saw a painting.

"My darling Bonnie, I'm afraid your beloved daddy has been spying on us. Do come in, Mr. Butler." she raised her voice to make sure Rhett know his presence known.

Scarlett was wearing her emerald green nightgown, the one that suits her eyes well. It was hard not to notice the beauty of his darling wife when she was only in her nightgown. His favorite one to be exact. He walks hesitantly as he used to be banned from this room.

'After all the fuss about banning me from her room, this crazy woman invited me in.' he mocked.

"Come here Daddy, mommy has promised me to tell the story of how she meets you." Said Bonnie, her eyes was gleaming with happiness.

Scarlett was never a good mother to her, not that it has bothered Bonnie so much. But he believes this young lady might wanted to have some time with her mother. "I'm sorry dear, as much as I want to join my beautiful ladies, I think it's better for me not to intrude your girls night."

"It's okay, Rhett." She smiled. He looks at her with pain. How long has he been longing to see that beautiful smile. Perhaps, tonight he could see more of it.

"I believe the story must wait until I have changed into something cleaner or else I would bring dirt into your mother's bed." he grins.

Bonnie giggle happily while Scarlett mock him with her expression. Well, he won't think about it. Maybe for tonight, even if it's just for tonight, this family could work the way it was supposed to be.

"Since we're gonna have to wait for your daddy, why don't you tell me why you run out of fear into my room tonight, darling." Scarlett pet her daughter's hair with one arm while the other one still holding to her tiny body. Rhett could only amazed by what he could see. He walks to the door in fear that all of this was just a dream or some drunk imagination even when he was quite sure he hasn't drunk anything tonight.

"Oh Mommy, Prissy is a fool!" And suddenly his laughter roared listening the harsh word coming out of her darling little daughter. Scarlett was in shock to hear the word but couldn't hide her smile to hear the word that was indeed true.

"Rhett! Please hurry up before your daughter come into realization that her father is no less of a fool than Prissy." She exclaims with smiles trying to cover her laughter.

Rhett walks to the door chuckling "Your wish is my command, Mrs. Butler."


	2. Chapter 1

"Is daddy a fool like Prissy, Mommy?" He could hear her little Bonnie's voice asking Scarlett when he was about to open the door. Smiled, he must be an even bigger fool than Prissy. If not, he won't be in love with someone as cruel as Scarlett O'Hara.

"Of course your father is not a fool Bonnie. And I don't want you to use that word again! Do you hear me, Bonnie?" He sighed. Always the little hypocrite that one.

"But you called Daddy a fool before." Bonnie object. He always knew her darling daughter would inherit both of their cleverness.

Slowly, he opened the door to see the precious moment of Scarlett O'Hara getting beaten by a little girl. She looked shocked and he can't helped to chuckle leaving both of the ladies wondering, "The only person allowed to call me fool is your mother Bonnie, since she's the only one smarter than me."

"But, Daddy-"

"There, there darling I believe your mother is growing out of patience to start her part of the story about how we met. And our undying love, isn't it Scarlett?" He mocked her in the end. Her face changed into some anger he used to see this past few years. She looked and Bonnie and smiled,

"Sure it is!" She exclaimed.

He find himself crawled to bed next to Bonnie, whom can't stop smiling. It's been a long time since he get into this bed. Scarlett looked at him for a while before focusing herself to Bonnie's beautiful face. He sighed, everything would be really different If only this beautiful witch isn't in love with that damn Ashley Wilkes.

"Are you ready for the story, precious?" She pet Bonnie's hair once more getting a nod as reply.

Rhett sighed. Their first meeting wasn't much to talk about. He could remember her beauty, her smile, and of course her seduction. She was the belle of Southern. Every guy in Twelve Oaks were looking at her as if she was something to eat, even that foolish Ashley.

"When we first met, it was at the barbeque at Twelve Oaks. Once, before the war it was a plantation near Tara owned by the Wilkes." She started. He looked a her in the eye while she was still holding Bonnie with one arm.

"You do realize how beautiful your mother, don't you Bonnie? Well that time, she was wearing a dress as green as her eyes and she looks really beautiful." Rhett explained. Bonnie looked at him and giggling while Scarlett smiled awkwardly.

Perhaps, he hasn't seen her this much was the reason why his heart ache so much looking at that beautiful smile. He missed that smile. He missed talking to her. He missed her. Smiling or not, talking or not.

"That explains why your daddy looking at me so intensely." She giggled. "I was in the library when I met your father. Just like you, I have been really naughty and skip my nap. Your father on the other hand, was taking a nap when he was supposed to talk about the war with the other man." She continued giggling. Her eyes gleamed.

"If you forgot my dear, I wasn't the only one who misbehaved that time. Would you believe me Bonnie, when I said the first time we met you mother threw a ceramic at me." He chuckled. Her temper was thing about her he couldn't resist.

Bonnie giggled listening to the story. Scarlett's face was red with embarrassment but she is not mad. Slowly, he could her giggle before she was back with her story, "In my defense, Captain Butler, I threw the ceramic at the wall and not you. Thou, I don't mind If it does hit you." She mocked.

"Well, I'm really glad that we didn't see much of each other during the war, my dear. If we do, I believe I'd be dead by now." He teased her. Bonnie seemed curious, she looked at both her parents in the eye looking for some explanation.

"Why do you not see each other?" Bonnie asked.

"That was a hard time, Bonnie. I was gone to the war and your mother stayed in Tara for a while before she stayed with your aunt Melly here in Atlanta. There was a ball and your mother was still in mourning so she wore black. I must tell you, it was not her best appearance`." He chuckled.

Scarlett looked at him with a smile. Even after years, she still thought of it as one of the best ball in her life. She was wearing black and still in mourning but Rhett bid her, knowing how bad she wanted to dance. Rhett danced so swiftly it almost felt like she was brought by air. He has always been good with it.

"That time, your father bid 150 dollars in gold for a dance with me. I was in mourning and not supposed to dance, but we did it anyway. We danced the whole night I believed I had a hole in my shoes. That was one of the best night during the war." She looked at him awkwardly.

Bonnie put her head to the pillow as she listened. Her eyes flutter sleepily. She looked at her mom then her dad. Both are looking at each other awkwardly. "But the war was getting worse and I need to nurse in the hospital. We met each other from time to time." She continued.

"You need to see your mother's face when I brought her a green bonnet. She looked crazily happy despite the fact she can't wear it during her mourning." He chuckled.

"It was a beautiful bonnet and I would bring it if possible that night when Atlanta was fallen. That night, Atlanta was fallen and your aunt Melly is giving birth to Beau. We ran to Tara right after the birthing. Your father helped us, only god knew what would happen to me it wasn't for your father." She explained.

Rhett Chuckled, "only God knew what would happen to the Yankee once they crossed your path, madam. I only gave you the carriage, you survived on your own." He emphasized the word 'Yankee' in order to mock her.

"You left me anyway." She mumbled.

"I need to go to the war, my pet. You won't respect me if I did otherwise. The road to Tara was safe I'm really sure of it. Believe me when I said I won't let a lady as beautiful die as collateral damage." He looked at Bonnie who was already asleep in Scarlett's arm. "I think it's my cue to leave." he looked at her.

It might be his last time looking at the lady in her nightgown with her hair undone, lying in her bad as she pet their daughter. There's something wrong with Scarlett tonight and this night is too beautiful to be ruined by questioning her.

He raised his head from the bed, "Is it okay with you if Bonnie stay here for tonight?" He asked her. Honestly, he already know the answer, he just wanna stay a little longer. She looked unsure, and he waited for her. The longer the better.

"Is it okay with you to stay here tonight?" She asked.

Rhett looked at her curiously, this is not Scarlett. The Scarlett he knew won't wait to kicked him out of this bed. Hell, she had done it a few years ago, tonight won't be as hard. "I think Bonnie will like it better if you and I wake by her side in the morning." She added.

He laid his head back on the pillow, watching as she tried to pull her arm back from Bonnie's head. "I heard you're from the mill today, Mrs. Butler. I bet today's circumstances brought you to a glorious joy you need to share it with Bonnie. Care to fulfill my curiosity?" He mocked. This is too good to be true and he need to make sure this is real.

Surprised. She looked at him as if he had horns and closed her eyes, "Nothing."

"You should know better than lie to me, my pet."

She chose not to answer his mock. She wanted this night to be peaceful. If Rhett wanted to mock her, he could just do it tomorrow, she has no intention in ruining the night. "That day in twelve oaks, do you really think I was pretty, Rhett?"

He chuckled, "My dear, you could never stop searching for compliment, could you? Of course you are. There is no other woman in this whole state as beautiful as you are my dear. And before you ask, you also look beautiful in black. I just hate to see your radiance covered in something as dull as black."

"That's why you kept coming to Aunt Pitty's house, because I look pretty." She summarized.

"Don't flatter yourself, my pet. I'm not gonna go head over heels and marry a woman for stupid reason such as her beauty." He added, "You are so much more than beautiful, my dear. You have the glow none of other woman has."

She smiled, "Well, that's a lot of compliment for a night."

"Now sleep, Mrs. Butler. I can see your head is getting bigger and ready to blow and wake my darling Bonnie." He chuckled.

Scarlett looked blindly to the ceiling, "Rhett." She called.

"What is it, my dear? I'm already out of compliment for tonight. You may come to me in the morning and I would find one." He chuckle, looking at her serious face. The conversation has gotten serious and the night is about to ruin, Rhett thought.

"That night when we left to Tara. Why did you leave me in the middle of the way? Don't tell me because you simply wanted to, Rhett. I know there's something, you can't just change your mind about it." She accuse.

Once again for tonight, he chuckled. That's something about this woman that's making him crazy, "And I just thought I'm not gonna have any compliment for tonight. Instead, I just found something about you that makes me go crazy. Do you wanna know what is it?"

"Rhett." Her voice was low but emphasized and full of warning.

"I've told you the reason, my dear Scarlett. I wanted to have your respect. You won't respect me if I don't. I know the road was safe, my pet. I won't let the woman I love going down a dangerous road without my escort."

He looked at her in the eye and smiled. She looked surprise, her eyes blinking a few times before tears start to fall down he cheeks. "Do you?" She asked. Her voice was husky, Scarlett look at him in the eyes begging for the truth.

Slowly, tears going down her tears. Of course he does, what kind of man would do anything Rhett ever done to someone he has no feeling after. How can she be so blind to see the love he has offered for years.

Damn Scarlett O'Hara. Damn his stupid mouth. Damn everything. He just ruined the night. He raised from his bed and get to her side of the bed, sit beside her as she tried to hold her sob.

"My dear," He called, touching his right palm as she use the left one to shut her mouth.

"I'm a terrible person, Rhett. I destroy everyone who loved me. First Ma, and then Pa, and Charles, I even destroy Frank. And you know how hard I've broke Melly's trust. Now, I even destroy our relationship with my crazy obsession towards Ashley. I'm sorry." She sob. Slowly, but she raised from her bed. "I need to go out, I can't wake Bonnie."

She was about to stand on her feet when he hugged her. The Scarlett he used to know as inevitable was trembling and sobbing. She grabbed his sleepwear weakly trying to cover her sob. He look at her in the eye and use his left hand to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you." She said in her husky voice.

"Care to tell me what happened, my pet? I bet this is not about going to the mill this afternoon." He caressed her hair slowly trying to make her feel better. She shook her head slowly in his chest. If anything, she doesn't wanna give this man anything he could use against her.

"I'll talk to The Honorable Mr. Wilkes the first thing in the morning if you don't tell me, Scarlett!" He warned her. This woman is making him crazy by crying and acting so weak while pretending to be as tough as a horse.

She shook her head. This crazy old man! He knew her really well he even knew which button he need to push to get everything out of her throat. "Don't you dare, Rhett! It's not about Ashley. Well, it is. But he's not part of it."

She confused him. It's Ashley but he's not taking any part of it?

"I need you to promise me. You won't use this against me in the future!" She looked at him in the eye, begging. He nods, never in his life he ever thought Scarlett will ever be afraid of him. Somehow, it hurts him.

He always wanted to make sure she knows she's safe. He wanted her to know he will do everything to make sure she's warm and well-fed. Rhett sighed, it was kind of disappointing to realize how much Scarlett feared him, feared of what he might done when he knew her secret.

"I went to Melly this afternoon, she asked me to join her for some shopping tomorrow. It's Ashley's birthday in two days she wanted to make a surprise party for him. Silly me, I listened to her every word because Ashley is all she talked about. Ashley this and Ashley that, I can't bear it. I thought it was jealousy, but it's not Ashley I'm jealous about."

She sobbed, once again grab his sleepwear and hiding her face in his chest. Rhett stunned, her voice going on again and again in his mind. Ashley is not what she is jealous about. Is it to much for him to wish she would finally come to her sense after all this year. She looked at his face,

"I hate her, at least I wanted to hate her. You know I will never do. How is it possible, after all this year of misery she would manage to love someone that much. I know I can't. No matter how much I make myself sure I know I don't love Ashley-"

Her voice was suddenly covered in his chest as he hugged her so tight. She doesn't love Ashley. Scarlett O'hara doesn't love Ashley and she said it loud and clear. Enough to make him trembling in happiness. All this years of trying to make her open her eyes, she finally does.

"I might not love Ashley, Rhett. But that doesn't mean I love you. I don't think I ever love anyone, too selfish to do it. I'm a stupid heartless woman, my mother would hate if she ever see me now." She sobbed.

He caress her hair once more, it is not a problem for him whether she love him or not. If Ashley Wilkes is out of the way, he has more chance to earn her love than any man in the world. Even the thought of it make him happy.

Call him stupid. He doesn't care. He is too blinded by his love for this beautiful but evil lady in front of him. Hell, how can anyone not love her. She looked beautiful even with tears going down her cheeks.

"After I had enough of Melly's talk, I can not bear it anymore so I go as fast as I could to see Bonnie. She is the only one I had in mind when I think about love. She was playing with her horse doll and I hug her, I cried in front of my daughter. How stupid of me!" She cried.

"It's okay, pet. She would understand, she loves you more than anything." He tried to comfort her.

When he think of it. War has brought a lot of misery to Scarlett, she made up her mind and hold onto her so called love to Ashley Wilkes as it is the only one she recognize before and after the war. When she finally let it go, he was pretty sure there's gonna be a lot grief she need to handle.

"Hold me, Rhett. I can't manage all the nightmare that has been following me since I refused to share this bed with you. I can't manage it tonight."

He stood to move Bonnie from the middle to his side of the bed. Slowly, he held her shoulder and bring her to the pillow. It was nice to feel her again. Whatever might come next, he doesn't care. All he thinks about is her scent and her hair he has missed for several years.

"Thank you. This bed is too big for me, and it's been cold without you." She whispered.

He shook his head. Scarlett is hurt and he comfort her, it's not an invitation back to her bed. Both of them need to talked a lot before share their bed again. He can't think about it now. Let's just adopt his darling wife habit. He'll think about it tomorrow.

"Now it's warm, you better go to sleep like a good girl." He whisper.

_Hello. I wanted to tell you thank you for your review it means a lot to me. English is not my first language and I came from Indonesia. I only learnt the language for a few years and I hope some error won't bother you while reading this. Your review is very much appreciated._

_My country just got the covid-19's blow for a few days. My mom is a doctor so she can't stay at home and I can't help but worry every time she gets out of the house. Stay safe and healthy everyone. Help the others and stay at home if you can._


End file.
